Dirty Little Secret
by FallenAngel218
Summary: NFA Pairing Generator: Tim/- and the word "sheets." Tim has a secret lover - and he must keep it from a certain colleague at NCIS.


**Notes: A little fun with the NFA Random Pairing Generator. Tim McGee is one of the people in the pairing. Try and guess who the woman is. Hope you enjoy!**

"What are we doing?" Tim asked as she rolled over and slid her arm over his bare chest.

"Whatever you call that, Tim, it was amazing." He closed his eyes as he felt her lips brush against his neck. What she was doing felt _amazing. _As wrong as it felt, he _really _wanted her to keep going. His hormones finally took over his thinking, and he rolled her over and kissed her passionately. As he trailed his lips down her neck, his cell rang on the nightstand. He stopped and rolled back to his side of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I have to get it." He hit the green button to answer. "McGee."

_"We've got a case, McGoo. Boss needs you in the office, pronto."_

"All right, on my way, Tony." He hung up and set the phone back down. He turned back to her. "I'm sorry. I have to go." He kissed her cheek and started to get up, but hesitated when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you _have _to go?"

Tim shuddered when he felt her hand roaming his body and stopping—

He rolled over and pushed her into the bed, kissing her passionately.

"They can get along without me for a _little _while…"

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_~Two hours later~_

When he entered the squad room, Ziva, Tony and Gibbs all stopped what they were doing to look at him. He was very late, and he knew it.

"DiNozzo called you two hours ago, McGee," Gibbs said, standing up.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some car trouble." He hurried to his desk and deposited his bag. Gibbs got up and handed him a file.

"Since we missed you at the crime scene, McGee, I want you on phone records, bank and credit card statements, and history for our dead Marine."

"On it, Boss."

Gibbs stalked away to get coffee, and Tony turned his chair in Tim's direction.

"All right, McTardy, what were you _really _up to?"

"None of your business, Tony," Tim said as he starter his tracer for the phone records.

"You might be able to get that weak story by Gibbs, but you can't fool me, Probie. There's only one thing you could have been doing this late at night that would make you two hours late."

"And what is that?"

"You were with a woman, weren't you?"

"What if I was?"

"I knew it!"

"Knew what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he appeared, coffee in hand.

"That I should be getting back to work, Boss." Tony turned back to his desk. He'd dig it out of McGeek later.

"McGee! Anything yet?"

"Still waiting for the tracer on her phone records, Boss."

"I don't want to be here all night, McGee."

"Working faster, Boss."

Gibbs nodded and left the bullpen yet again. Tim did what he could to speed up the search, but preserve accuracy. Moments later, his phone went off. It was a text message. He glanced at it, smiled and put it back on his desk.

"What was _that, _Timmy?" Tony said jokingly, noticing Tim's smirk.

"Mind your own business, DiNosy," Tim retorted, attempting to concentrate on his work. Tony took the opportunity to get up and snatch Tim's phone up from the top of his desk. "Hey! Give that back!" Tim said, jumping up to retrieve his phone. Tony held it out of reach as he brought up Tim's messages.

"McGee! You animal!" he exclaimed as he read Tim's last message. Tim flushed and pounced one more time, managing to rip his phone from Tony's hand. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"No one you know, now drop it before Gibbs comes back and—"

_Thwack!_

_ Thwack!_

Tim and Tony both returned to their desks, rubbing their heads.

"Get back to work, both of you!"

Tim glared at Tony as he sat back down to continue his search. It was going to be a long night.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

** "**Wake up Probie!"

Tim's eyes snapped open, and he sat up. He'd fallen asleep at his desk. Tony was waving coffee in front of his face. Tim took the coffee.

"Thanks, Tony."

"Anytime."

"McGee!"

Tim winced at the sound of Gibbs' voice. He never got a moment's rest around here.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Get down to Autopsy, see what you can see."

"On it, Boss." Tim took his coffee and headed for the elevator. He rode to Autopsy, expecting to see Ducky hanging his coat when he walked in. He got a great surprise when he walked into Autopsy. Rather than Dr. Mallard, his replacement was hanging her coat in Ducky's office.

"Jordan? What are you doing here? Where's Ducky?"

"Dr. Mallard is ill today. Jimmy called me early this morning and asked if I could come in and help him today."

Tim smiled.

"And here I thought I wouldn't get to see you again until tonight," he said, setting his coffee down on an empty table and moving toward her. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a smooch. At that moment, the Autopsy doors swooshed open. Tim let her go and wheeled around – to see Tony standing there, gaping.

"You and – are you serious, Tim?" Tony said, apparently shocked.

"Do you have a problem with that, Agent DiNozzo?" Jordan said, hands on her hips.

"I don't, but Ducky might."

Tim's eyes went wide. Ducky. He'd completely forgotten that Ducky had been smitten with the Metro ME.

"He can't find out. Tony you can't tell him." Tim begged.

"I won't, but it's gonna cost you."

"You're bribing him?" Jordan asked.

"Absolutely," Tony said, grinning.

"How about if you tell Ducky, I'll lock you in one of the autopsy cabinets until Jimmy lets you out," Jordan threatened.

Tony looked over at the massive wall of autopsy cabinets, and visibly gulped.

"All right, I won't say a word."

"Good."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Jordan spent the night at Tim's apartment. Neither of them slept much. They awoke with their bodies entangled in the sheets, holding each other. The relationship was purely sexual, and both of them liked it that way.

Tim made love to her one more time before he got up to go through his morning ablutions. As he prepared to shower, he heard a knock on his door. He threw on a pair of sweatpants and went to answer the door. He peeked into the peephole, and he paled. Slowly he opened the door.

"Ducky, what are you doing here? It's 7 a.m."

"I am so sorry to bother you at this hour, Timothy, but I was hoping you could drive me to NCIS. My car broke down nearby, and—"

"Sure Ducky. Uh, come in."

"Thank you, Timothy! I'll have to call a tow to have my Morgan brought to NCIS."

"All right. I have to take a shower. You can wait out here."

"All right."

Tim took off into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Jordan was almost dressed.

"You have to stay in here. Ducky is in the living room."

"What?"

"His car broke down and he needs a ride. Stay here until we leave. I'll text you. If he finds you here, he's going to kill us."

Jordan nodded. Tim grabbed an outfit and headed out to the bathroom. He showered quickly and dressed, and brushed his hair in a haphazard manner. Satisfied that he hadn't forgotten anything, he went back out into the living room. Ducky was sitting at his computer chair, holding a red handbag in his hand, glaring at Tim. It took Tim about ten seconds to realize what he was holding.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Timothy?"

Tim flushed.

"Let me explain…"

**FINIS**


End file.
